


Deserved

by Dungeontv



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, if masochism is your thing then u might wanna proceed, literally just a description of the reader getting beaten up by sans, no real sexual action rip, pretty much everyone else is normal though only sans is underfell!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeontv/pseuds/Dungeontv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was your 5th playthrough of Undertale. You'd achieved a true pacifist, a genocide, as well as a series of neutrals. You were steadily beginning to get bored of the game, becoming less and less interested with every consecutive reset.</p><p>However, as you would soon realise, this playthough would not be like all the others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> not even sure if I should label this thing a Sans/Reader but, hey, if you too like to fantasize about getting beaten up by sans then here you go (don't kinkshame me)

A visible sigh escaped your pale lips as you were met with the frosty wind of Snowdin, the biting breeze blowing over you the second you stepped outside of the ruins. Rubbing your naked hands together for warmth, and desperately wishing there were some mittens rather than a toy knife stashed away somewhere in Toriel's home, you trotted across the layers of snow dashed across the ground, each step making a rather audible crunch.

It was your 5th playthrough of Undertale. You'd achieved a true pacifist, a genocide, as well as a series of neutrals. You were steadily beginning to get bored of the game, becoming less and less interested with every consecutive reset. Still, you pressed onward because - as Flowey or Asriel would've so kindly put it - you had quite simply "nothing better to do", as sad as it was to admit that to yourself mentally. On this turn, you were coated with a nice heaping pile of dust, having settled on a genocide run for the moment. It was the only one you ever found difficult anymore, mainly thanks to both Sans and Undyne the rather literally named Undying impeding your progress. The ashes of monsters stuck to your hair and clothes, impossible to remove entirely, an obvious sign to any of them you were not to be messed with.

Not that it stopped the creatures naively approaching you. Meeting their demise over and over, though you only currently carried a plastic knife with which you utilised very efficiently.

Regardless, having reached Papyrus' ineffective gate, you paused expectantly. Waiting for the usual sounds of Sans, Sans the skeleton that is, sauntering up behind you to play that same old prank and inform you of his brother, Papyrus', desire to capture you.

Ah, Papyrus.

It would be nice to meet him again, even if you, to the spaghetti-loving skeleton's misfortune, planned to murder him. His slow, unnecessary death was never one you particularly enjoyed but it sadly had to be done if you ever wanted to battle Sans at the end of the underground. It was a shame you couldn't just fight the shorter of the two brothers by merely asking nicely.

...

...?

...What?

Though you'd been standing there for quite a few moments, musing over your past meetings of the land's motley crew of monsters, there was still no sounds to be heard. No Sans to be seen.

Come to think of it...

The twig hadn't snapped behind you either, had it? How unusual.

Confused, you backtracked through the snow, peering at the still intact stick lying conspicuously in the middle of the pathway.

Where was Sans?

 _"looking for someone?"_ Came his voice suddenly, deep and predatory.

Whipping around in shock, you were met with a hard but slow blow to the stomach.

"What the...?" You managed to whisper breathlessly, doubling over as a harsh pain hit your abdomen, his bony hands doing you a fair amount of damage, regardless of how lazy the punch was.

Falling down onto your knees, Sans watched you, barely moving. Even now, it seemed he could not be bothered to do much of anything at all, though one thing was for sure: this was _not_ the Sans you'd known before.

Staring up at him in surprise, your eyes as wide as saucers, you began to question if the skeleton before you was Sans at all. Sure he _looked_ similar, but his outfit and demeanor was entirely different. Rather than the drab blue hoodie and shorts you were used to, the short-in-stature monster adorned a more flashy black jacket, lined with thick fur that nearly hid his neck entirely from view. And instead of the easy grin he usually had etched across his face, a more sadistic one - that only appeared to grow as you examined his appearance - lay in its wake, his frightening expression only worsened by his eyes which both temporarily flashed a neon shade of red before returning to normal.

Attempting to get to your feet, you were instantaneously knocked back down onto the floor again, as a flurry of bones smacked you across your stomach and rib cage and sent you flying across the clearing like a tattered rag doll.

For a moment, you were too astounded to even react.

What on earth was going on?

And then it hit you. Waves after wave of fresh, searing pain traveling across your body, the bruises already forming on your chest, blotches of purple staining your skin from underneath your striped shirt. By God, it _hurt._ And though you'd experienced something similar with Sans on your first genocide run, at least you'd expected it and had a number of snowmen pieces and a slice of butterscotch pie at the ready to wolf down and promptly numb the pain. This time... You weren't even in the fight menu. And your food lay in pieces across the snow, shortly dissipating afterwards as magical monster cuisine tended to do when dropped. Put plainly, you had _nothing._

"S-sans...?" You groaned out, hugging your own injured form, though it was pointless to do so.

"hi, kid." He greeted casually in lowercase... Comic sans. This was definitely the same character, no doubt about it. So... Why...? "i see you've been having quite a bit of fun, huh?" He continued as he sluggishly shuffled over, presumably to finish the job.

"F-fun? I-I..." You trailed off. What on earth was he talking about? You'd only just met him!... Well, in this timeline, anyway.

"yeah. fun. or at least, that's what you 'humans' seem to derive from slaughtering countless monsters, right?" He drawled, stopping short of your body, curled up and half buried in the snow.

"I- N-no, that's..." You tried again, though any attempts you made to keep your voice level failed miserably. You were terrified. Not because you knew Sans was strong, not because you were hurt... But because this was _new._ This was _different._ You were entering an... _unknown_  portion of the game's coding. And you had no idea how to deal with it.

"didn't think i knew did you?" He asked evenly, almost sounding bored at this point, as he stared down at you through his glowing white pupils that were devoid of any emotion.

You had nothing to say to that. You simply gawked up at him in absolute horror. What in God's name was he talking about? He knew...? There was no way. There was absolutely no way. The only one who had any inkling of what you were doing was Flowey and even he forgot after you'd performed a true reset.

"well, i do. i saw everything." The normally comical skeleton went on, his tone completely serious. "not just this run. but all the other ones too. you're quite a sadistic little 'child', aren't you?"

"I... But how? How do you know!?" You gasped out, sitting up despite the raw pain that shot up your muscles in protest, wanting- no... _needing_ to know his answer.

**"let's just get to the point."**

Those words were familiar... They came together to create the same phrase he uttered to you after beating you more than a dozen times, having no more to say on the matter of your failures.

It was then you knew... You were going to have a **bad time.**

"and i'm going to have a _great time."_ Sans replied to your thoughts smoothly, as if able to read them.


End file.
